Call Out My Name
by Taylor0405
Summary: Kind of AU, with some elements kept in. No vampires in this AU. Tara and Pam are kind of toxic, not necessarily for each other but for themselves.


**We found each other**  
 **I helped you out of a broken place**  
 **You gave me comfort**  
 **But falling for you was my mistake**

Love had slipped through Tara's fingers so many times that she was beginning to lose count. And often times left in its place was nothing but disappointment and betrayal. Everyone else in Bon Temps seemed to already have found the one. Lafayette had Jesus, Jessica had Hoyt, Sam had Luna, Sookie had Bill and even their town player, Jason Stackhouse was starting to settle down. However here she was. Tara Thorton, the one person who craved and searched for love from anyone for as long as she could remember was still alone. To be honest she was beginning to think she was cursed, as crazy and outlandish as it sounded she honestly thought someone out there in the universe had cursed her from birth. Dooming her to live a life without knowing what it was to be truly in love with someone. However, after meeting Pam things changed. And for a moment, a single moment. She actually thought the curse was broken. Oh, how stupid she was.

She's not even sure how it happened. It just did. It was swift and totally thrown at her from left field. It wasn't even so much the fact that Pam was a woman -no, it wasn't exactly a secret that Tara had an inkling for the fairer sex - but more the fact that it was Pam. One of the sexiest, most intelligent, just plain awesome people to have ever lived in Bon Temps. Pam who could have anyone she wanted and for a time thereafter her break-up from Eric Northman; she did. Which was one of the reasons why Tara was so taken aback by the fact that Pamela Swynford de Beaufort was taking an interest, an actual interest in lil ole her. Now as she thinks back on it all. Was it all just a lie? Probably.

Tara had seen the other women (sometimes even men) Pam left Merlotte's Bar with on almost a nightly basis, they were beautiful, stunning even, but it never seemed to go further than that night. Maybe that should have been a sign. Tara even burst out laughing and asked if she was being Punk'd when Pam approached her at the bar asking to take her out. Not to go back to her place or to Tara's but to actually go out on a date with her. It took a full minute of tear-inducing laughter and a very stone-faced Pamela to make Tara realize that she was being uber serious. And from that moment on, love was everything Tara had thought it would be.

 **I put you on top, I put you on top**  
 **I claimed you so proud and openly**  
 **And when times were rough, when times were rough**  
 **I made sure I held you close to me**

There was nothing and no one that mattered more than Pamela. Tara had never had someone that made her feel this way. Most of her other partners before only seemed to pity and baby her and thus take advantage of her. Pam never made her feel like that: like she was with her out of some sort of obligation or that she needed to shield Tara from the hardships of the world. Additionally, Pam never allowed her to forget that she was a human being with feelings as well. And that Tara was allowed to break down when things became too much for her to handle all alone. Then, once the break down was over she would tell Tara to own her hardships and to recognize them as only motivation for the stronger person she is becoming.

She waved her "happy relationship" and "Pam is the best girlfriend ever" flags as often and loudly as she could. She boasted about her wonderful girlfriend to anyone that would listen - and even to the ones that really didn't want to listen-. She knew she had fallen in love with the blonde.

Most times her friends and family would nod in reluctant agreement and other times they'd take the opportunity to point out that Pam may be having these same feelings for Tara but they aren't anything compared to what Pam had with Eric. Of course, this does nothing but enrage Tara leading her curse out her loved ones and cause even more feelings of loneliness.

Tara made sure when she went home that night she'd make sure to hold the older woman tightly, for she never wanted to lose the one person who truly cared for her.

 **I want you to stay (want you to stay)**  
 **I want you to stay, even though you don't want me**  
 **Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)**  
 **Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?**

This was not something Tara would ever let go of easily. You'd have to be batshit crazy. Funny thing was, this was not in the cards to be a good forever thing for Tara. And just as she feared: it all came crumbling down soon after the Swedish man breezed himself back into Bon Temps after six months without a single word. Just like water slipping through her fingers, Pamela slipped away from her and back into the arms of him. Butfuck if she didn't put up a fight, kicking and screaming. She tried everything in the book to get the blonde to stay with her. Embarrassingly and pitifully she ended up almost begging Pam to forget him and choose her instead. Anything to be able to keep Pam in her tight emotional grip. It didn't work.

 **I said I didn't feel nothing, baby but I lied**  
 **I almost cut a piece of myself for your life**  
 **Guess I was just another pit stop**  
 **'Til you made up your mind**  
 **You just wasted my time**

Surprisingly albeit amazingly her cousin did not take this chance to rub it in her face or even utter those condescending " I told you so's", instead Lafayette welcomed her in with open arms, a lit joint and a bottle of whiskey. He even nodded in agreement with her when she told him that she felt nothing, that she was happy being alone and she wasn't going to end up spiraling down again like before. He scoffed, knowing otherwise. He knew then he'd be picking her drunk ass up off the floor at night for the next...who knows who long. It was just how she coped and no amount of talking to would change that. Not until she wanted it to.

 **Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)**  
 **Just call out my name, and I'll be on my way**  
 **Girl, I'll be on my—**


End file.
